It is known from the state of the art, to use electromechanical devices for example to provide a mechanical movement by means of electrical energy. It is also known to monitor such mechanical movements with motion detectors. This can increase the assurance that a certain movement of the electromechanical device has indeed happened, thus reducing the probability of unregistered errors of devices in which such electromechanical devices are used. Here, an error would mean that the electromechanical device is not moving though a control signal was sent or the other way around, for example. It is disadvantageous though, that in doing so the error is only detected after it has happened.